Forgotten Moments
by greywitch99
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots. Set in R2. All are set during the time C.C. has amnesia. Rated T to give some wiggle room just in case but it is probably overkill. Lelouch and C.C.
1. Gone

**Authour's Note:**

I'm thinking about opening a few oneshot collections like this so I can post to them whenever I feel like it. This is going to be a horrendously long authour's note. I apologize in advance. I gave parts headings to assist you in choosing parts to read if you aren't interested in certain things.

**Basis of the Fic:**

As I said, this fic is set during the time when C.C. has amnesia. I'm not sure how long that time frame would have been but I think realistically about a week at least. These fics will be of other little moments we could have seen...or not. I might only come up with a few, but I certainly do have some ideas.

**Genre, Pairings and Other Info On the Fic:**

Some may be angsty, some fluffy, some horribly boring, some hopefully not, some long, some short. No set genre, length, or anything really.

So, if you haven't guessed...it will be Lelouch x C.C. or perhaps it will be entirely implied...

And by the way I always use italics for emphasis, flashbacks, or thoughts.

Oh, something else...the stories may be somewhat chronological at some points but not necessarily. Also remember they are oneshots in general. So you may also want to pick and choose which ones you want to read. Be my guest. I'm just happy if you read any. =)

**For Your Interest:**

The name "Forgotten Moments" is a reference to two things. One is that these are moments we didn't see and they "forgot" to put in, however it's more related to something else. It is in reference to when C.C. regains her memories. All these moments would be "forgotten". She will have no idea they ever took place unless Lelouch tells her, hence "Forgotten Moments"(though one or two might be with the C.C. we know. But it's the same concept, just reversed). Cheesy or lame maybe but meh.

I thought I should start sourcing the cover photos I use to the best of my ability too. I didn't think of it before because it's fanfiction...but I should give credit where credit is due. The artist is apparently Todoroki Sora whose pixiv ID was 45260 (it's deleted now).

**Info on First Chapter/One(two?)shot:**

This starts in end of the scene where Lelouch rescues C.C and continues on from there. It's just what happened after I guess. Nothing that special... Sort of a how to get from point A to point B. And it's me satisfying my silly boring whims. Oh well, I had my fun and who knows, you might even like it. This was originally going to be one chapter but I decided to split it into two. So these first two "oneshots" will be directly set back to back in the timeline. Well I hope you enjoy it. =P

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Code Geass or am affiliated with it in any way. This is just a fanbased work.

* * *

"Come closer! Let me reach you!" Lelouch shouted through the air rushing past in their free fall. He reached out his arm in desperation, trying to grasp C.C.'s falling form. He managed to grip her wrist and he pulled her into the cockpit of the Shinkirō with him before swinging his arm around to its control board to stop the Shinkirō. Lelouch clutched C.C. towards him protectively as they came to a sudden halt in their free fall. He fell forward, almost slamming his face into the side of the cockpit.

As he righted himself, he looked down at C.C.. Her eyes were closed and her chest softly rose and fell with each breath. _Sleeping? Or maybe rather, unconscious? _He softly smiled at her. She was all right. A sense of relief washed over him.

_Now according to my theory reality should reassert itself. We should return to the normal realm as this one falls apart. My father should be trapped here due to his code but I'm a normal person. I don't exist in this realm. I do in the real world. And C.C. should be fine. I have physical contact with her._ He waited, and the flashing lights which he saw as he was originally taken to C's World flashed before him again.

When the lights vanished, Lelouch found himself to be in front of the large, stone doors with the glowing, crimson Geass symbol on it. A flashing red light was blinking on the side of the control board. _My energy filler is depleted. I'm going to have to contact someone to get out of here. I barely have enough power to keep the lights running for long, let alone fly out of here. _He made the Shinkirō come to a rest on the floor and crouch down into a kneeling position to make it easier to get down.

Lelouch looked back down at the woman in his arms. She made no signs of awakening from her slumber.

"I should contact Rolo," he said to himself. "He can bring an energy filler to get us out of here." Lelouch tapped some keys on the control board, contacting the boy.

"Big brother? They said the Shinkirō vanished. We didn't know where you were. I-"

"Rolo, never mind that now," the raven-head cut in. "I'm fine but my energy filler is drained. I need you to bring me a new one. I'm sending you my coordinates."

"Uh...Right! I'm on my way." The brief connection was cut.

Now to get down while they waited. Lelouch carefully manoeuvered both C.C. and himself onto the cable which would descend to the ground, allowing them down. When it did he stepped off onto the solid floor and proceeded to kneel, gingerly lowering C.C.'s limp form to the ground. He still kept an arm around her shoulders, keeping her upper body off the floor.

The immortal's features were softer in her sleep, more relaxed. He couldn't see the golden orbs, full of the torment of her past, all of it locked away deep in their depths. _I understand now. I'm just relieved she's okay._

Lelouch called out her name, her real name. It came out involuntarily. He wasn't sure exactly why he did it. He had done it before, involuntarily and voluntarily since he learned it but always out of earshot. He let it go, switching back to her chosen name as he determined it was time to wake her.

"Hey, we're back C.C.," he began gently. "Wake up."

Eyes moved under closed eyelids. She grimaced slightly and her eyelids slowly lifted, uncovering the gold irises beneath. As her vision came into focus, she stared up at him and let out a small gasp. C.C. sat completely upright and Lelouch released her.

"I've already contacted Rolo. We'll use him to get out of here."

She brought a closed hand up to her chest in a gesture that seemed as though she were guarding her heart, unsure of herself. "Who are you sir?" The green-haired girl gazed at him cautiously.

_Huh? _"What are you saying?" _What is she doing? _He raised his voice marginally, surprised at her reaction. "We need to talk about the emperor and the-" He cut his sentence short. As he began speaking she seemed startled at the barely perceptible change in his voice, scooting backwards, as if recoiling in fear and uncertainty.

Her face was unusually expressive, evidently displaying distress as she nervously began, "Are you my new master?"

_What? Master? What's she...no... _Violet eyes widened as he looked at her concernedly.

She began shaking, eyes downcast to avoid his gaze. "I-I can clean, a-and help prepare food for cooking. I can also fetch water, a-and tend cows, and sew. I-I can read a little and count to twenty. Oh! I can even carry away corpses, if you need that..."

Realization was dawning on him. His eyes widened further and he found he couldn't even seem to form words. _What?! C.C...this isn't C.C...everything is wrong. Master? She sounds like...like a slave. Is that what I saw in her... B-but...this...this can't happen. What?! C.C. is... This is impossible! What happened to her? _His brain was shutting down. He couldn't think straight, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. _But she can't be...she has to be here, she's always here...I...no...C.C...can't be...gone... _He found that he too was shaking.

"M-master? A-are you well?" She looked at him nervously from where she sat. "M-master?"

"W-who are you? You...you're not C.C.. What's happening?"

The girl cocked her head in confusion. "W-well...I am your slave...you bought me right? You can call me as you wish b-but, my n-name is-"

"No!"

She jumped from his sudden outburst, looking at him with genuine fear.

_A slave. C.C...was that what I saw of her as a girl? She was a slave?_ He felt as if his heart was slowly being cleaved in two. _She seems to have amnesia, but why? How? She didn't hit her head and besides she's immortal. _Then he noticed something. Her emerald bangs were slightly parted in the middle. He could see a tiny bit of her forehead, the pale skin of her brow peeking through. It was unmarked. There was no red Geass sigil as there should be. _Is this my fault? She can come back right? She has to!_

He leaned towards her, looking her in the eyes intensely. "C.C., can you hear me? Are you in there? I'm sorry. Just...C.C. _please_." The last word came out as a desperate plea. He reached out a hand to touch her.

"C.C...is that w-what you want t-to call me?" As he had reached for her, she darted back. She looked confused, and no recognition entered her eyes at his prompts. There was only confusion and fear. It was fear, of him. The girl looked terrified, and Lelouch realized this now.

"I'm sorry. I-" He was interrupted by her shriek. As she had backed away from him, she had crept closer and closer to the Shinkirō, which she was now next to and almost under. She had noticed it, now immediately to her right, and scrambled desperately back, cowering in its looming shadow.

"It's all right. It's fine. It won't hurt you." She wasn't paying attention; she was paralyzed with fear as she regarded the machine. Her bulging eyes were glued to it.

"D-demon."

A sound entered the underground chamber. It was the sound of another Knightmare. C.C. tore her eyes away from what she thought was a horrific creature and looked for the noise, now quaking even more noticeably. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the nearest pillar, but she wasn't expecting to be wearing heeled boots and stumbled partway. Landing on her hands and knees, she crawled the rest of the way and hid behind the pillar, peeking out timidly from the side.

Lelouch stood, heading after the girl."No, wait! You don't need to be afraid." It was far too late. She was already in the grip of terror.

It came to a stop in front of Lelouch and the hatch swung open, revealing Rolo. "Brother, I'm here. I brought the energy filler." The boy was bright-eyed and eager to see his brother but Lelouch found himself glowering at the boy; felt rage and despair roiling deep in his gut. Rolo noticed the hostile aura the young man gave off and asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," he answered evenly, though it sounded strained as he forced the words through gritted teeth. "Just change the energy filler."

"Ah...right." And the other Geass user did. All the while Lelouch turned to the still frightened C.C.. She had hidden behind the pillar entirely as the other Knightmare approached, preventing Rolo from spotting her, but now she was peeking out past him to the Knightmares from the long shadow the pillar cast.

"It's all right," he tried to whisper quietly and reassuringly. "You can wait out of sight behind there until it leaves okay? Nothing is going to..." She darted away, more out of fear and confusion than his request. "...hurt you." Lelouch frowned. He stared solemnly at where she was only a moment before.

"Brother! I'm finished. So we can get going and you can oversee the operation as you said you would. Brother? What exactly are you looking at?"

The young man turned back to the speaker and donned his mask, feigning normalcy. "Hm? I was just thinking," Lelouch explained before changing the subject. "Rolo, I'm heading back to the Ikaruga."

"But you said you wanted to oversee the operation personally. You said it was important."

"Things have changed. There is another important matter I must take care of. Jeremiah knows what to do. Inform him of my departure. That will be all," Lelouch ordered.

"But bro-"

"I said go," he said more firmly this time. He couldn't help the cold edge from entering his voice. He was simply upset. The boy was supposed to be dead, but he had failed. He was angry at him for acting as a replacement for Nunnally, for what he had done to Shirley, and now for traumatizing C.C.. And on top of all that he was trying to wrap his head around the idea that C.C. was gone. He blocked out the despair he felt slowly rising in him, consuming him. His face had a hard quality to it.

After a moment, he responded, the professionalism and cold practicality of being an agent of the Order his entire life asserting themselves. He grew serious as he evenly responded, "Right. I will report back later." The hatch of his Knightmare Frame closed and the boy left.

Lelouch turned back to the pillar which he knew C.C. hid behind. A strand of green hair appeared, then a nose, then a head. She shyly looked out from behind the great beam of stone. She was wide-eyed and still appeared as if in shock.

"Hey," Lelouch began gently, taking a small step towards her. The girl flinched at the sound of his voice, turning her terror-stricken eyes to him. _She's so fragile. _He took another step. She edged away, so he knelt instead, getting on her level. "It's okay." He tried to look at her kindly, reassuringly as though she were a small child. Now that he thought of it, she was. She must be. He had a guess at what happened. He thought she might be who C.C. was before Geass. That was why there was no mark on her forehead. "No one is going to hurt you. I certainly won't."

"Huh?" She looked him in the eye now, and some of the fear left her eyes. Golden hues darted over his shoulder at the still kneeling Shinkirō. Lelouch followed her gaze before looking back at her.

He smiled warmly. "Oh them. They're nothing to worry about. They won't do anything to hurt you at all."

"Is it a d-demon?"

_Of course she wouldn't have seen anything like this. She's from the middle ages...oh C.C...I'm so sorry. _He shook his head slowly. "No. It's not a demon. It's a machine."

"Machine?" she tilted her head in confusion.

_How can I put it so she understands.? _He nodded. "Yes. It isn't alive. It's an inanimate object. It's like a tool. Like...how a spoon is a tool for eating things like soup."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "But it doesn't l-look like a spoon."

"Well, I don't mean that literally. It isn't a spoon. It has entirely different functions. People can control them, and use them to fight and protect others like one might use a sword. Or for transport like one might ride a horse. But it won't hurt you," he explained slowly, all the while retaining his friendly expression.

Her eyes widened again, but this time in curiosity. She glanced over at it and back to her 'master's' face. "R-really?"

Lelouch nodded slowly. "That's right. And guess what? It can even fly."

C.C. perked up, her eyes like saucers in her expressive face. "Fly?"

"Mhm. In a way it's sort of like a big metal bird. I can show you." He slowly held out his hand to her.

The girl looked nervously at the outstretched hand in front of her, and glanced back to his face.

"Take my hand. I won't hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He still smiled at her and his voice was still soft and kind. "Trust me."

Hesitantly, she placed one delicate, ivory hand in his. He wrapped his fingers around it and slowly stood, urging her to do the same. She stood, wobbling slightly on the unfamiliar footwear, and regarded him carefully.

They began walking and as Lelouch watched her he was struck with a pang. This was not C.C.. Not his C.C. anyway. She might look the same, and she might have the same voice but everything was...wrong. Everything was slightly off. When she spoke the tone was wrong, and her words too. She had the same beautiful evergreen tresses, porcelain skin, and golden eyes. She had the same face, the same everything. But her face was too expressive. Her actions, body language, and speech indicated her uncharacteristic anxiety. Even the way she walked was different, the gestures she made, how she held herself, everything. If she didn't have the body she did he would call this girl a child because that's exactly what she was, a little girl in a woman's body. A woman she had yet to become. C.C. was _gone._ There was the pang again. Lelouch looked at her sadly from the corner of his eye. She didn't notice. She was too focused on the Shinkirō.

"You can touch it if you would like." Her head darted to look at him. He nodded encouragingly. She carefully reached out a hand, poking it with one finger and rapidly pulling it back as though it would bite. When it didn't move, she slowly reached out again and laid her entire hand on it. A small gasp left her small lips. Eyes widened.

"I-it really is metal."

"Yes..."

"It is so much metal..." she said in awe. "Black metal...and gold..."

"It's painted over. They're known as Knightmares. This one is called the Shinkirō. It's mine."

"Yours?"

"Mhm. And we need to get into it.""

C.C. looked surprised.

"See that bit up there? That's the cockpit. Inside is a seat and all the...stuff that I use to control it." Lelouch was trying explain everything so she understood. Often it was the unknown which frightens people. That was a lesson Schneizel taught him long ago when he had been afraid of a violent thunderstorm. Schneizel explained what made the lighting flash, thunder rumble, winds blow, and rain pound down when he was no more than five perhaps. He explained they had nothing to fear in the palace. He had never been afraid of storms since(actually he enjoyed them), and looked at many things with a different perspective. She was just so fragile and frightened; he hoped he could ease her distress.

Lelouch pulled her hand, gently leading her towards the cable still hanging from the Knightmare. "See this? You can use his to get up. You put your foot here." He let go of her and placed his foot on the in the sort of 'stirrup' to demonstrate. "And then you pull down on the cable to make it go upwards so you can climb into the cockpit at the top." He let go and took a few steps away. "You can try."

"Um," she hesitantly said, putting her foot on the support and holding onto the cable with both hands. "L-like this?" She looked tense and nervous.

He nodded his confirmation. "Now pull." C.C. pulled rather timidly. Nothing happened. "You have to pull a little harder. Here, let me help." He reached out, firmly pulling the cord. The cable began to rise but C.C. let out a startled gasp, instinctively recoiling and letting go, causing her to fall backwards almost immediately.

He was surprised by her reaction but quickly caught her before she landed. Looking up he realized the cable kept on going and grasped it before it went out of reach, pulling it down again. C.C. regained her feet and Lelouch removed the arm he used to steady her.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm s-sorry master!" She was shaking again, taking a few steps away from him. "I'm so s-sorry."

"It's fine. And you don't need to call me master. I'm Lelouch. Would you like to try again...or..." She was quite flustered and once again anxious. "How about I help you? We can do it together. Okay? " He held out a hand once again. She nervously took it.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to... P-please don't h-hit me. I promise to do better!"

His eyes widened in shock and revulsion. "Hit you?" He looked at her sadly. _Oh C.C... _"It's fine. You did nothing wrong."

Lelouch put his foot on the support and held onto the cable with one hand. There was only enough room for his foot as it was designed to carry only one person, but it should be powerful enough to lift them both. He would just sort of have to hold onto her.

"Um...C.C., I mean..." He shook his head exasperatedly. "If you could come here and...well put your arms around my neck I can lift you with me. I promise I won't let you fall."

She approached slowly. "M-master?" She stood in front of him and lifted her arms a little. "Y-you don't mind...t-touching me?"

"Touching you?" _She has probably not been touched before since she's a slave...The social norm would be to think of her as scum..._ His violet eyes widened in surprise yet again. They were filled with concern and his face held a melancholy note. "It's fine."

C.C.'s eyes widened. She raised her arms a little, stopping partway. He nodded encouragingly and she wrapped her arms gingerly around his neck. He put his free arm around her, pulling her soft form against his side and securing her so she wouldn't fall.

"Sorry," He said, feeling insecure at C.C., or no this girl? Well he was feeling...insecure he supposed at C.C.'s body being in such close proximity to his. After clearing his throat to ease the tension he felt, he inquired, "Ready?"

A small nod. He pulled the cable and they moved upwards. As the ascent began once more she started again, clenching her arms around him, they swayed slightly at the movement but they were soon at the top and easily able to board the obsidian Knightmare.

"Now just climb up there. To where that seat is. See it?" She was still gripping him tightly but moved her head to look. She nodded in response but hesitated. "I won't let you fall. I promise."

The slave girl let go of his neck nervously, and clambered up onto the Knightmare with a little assistance. She managed to make it into the cockpit. Lelouch followed suit. Luckily due to the fact that the Shinkirō was large and had been adapted from the Gawain, the cockpit was suitably large for a Knightmare. They could both fit inside comfortably, though there was only one seat.

C.C. was taking the interior in, shifting her gaze this way and that. The girl looked his way and opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again.

"Would you like to say something?"

"D-do I have p-permission to speak sir?"

_What is she talking about? _"Of course..."

"I-I'm sorry master for speaking out of place. I-I was surprised by everything. I-I'm sorry."

"You don't require permission. Speak any time you choose and ask me about whatever you please."

She looked away timidly, holding her hands clasped at her chest, indicating her insecurity. "I...Where am I? I-I don't know h-how I got here," she said quietly, quickly glancing up at her 'master' and back down to the floor.

_What should I tell her? I can't just tell her this is the future can I? Should I tell her that she has amnesia? _"Well...you see, your old master let you go. Something happened, and you have...forgotten a few things. You have been brought to a new land. It is very different from where you come from. There are many things you have never seen before and we are a much more advanced society. Also, because your master let you go I will take care of you now. Is that all right?"

A small nod was his only response.

"You may want to sit down for this. I need to close that hatch and we will depart."

Lelouch sat on the chair and the girl simply plopped down onto the floor right where she was. The exiled prince brought out the control panel. He made the hatch close, causing the timid girl to start.

He looked to her and tried to reassuringly explain what was going to happen. "I use this..." He gestured to the panel. "...To control it. I'm going to make it stand, and like I mentioned earlier, we are going to fly."

A look of wonder entered her eyes as she echoed, "Fly. R-really?" Then she a look of confusion clouded her aurous eyes. "B-but..." She closed her mouth again and brought her legs to her chest, hugging them.

"Go on."

She looked uncertain but finally she said, "B-but t-that is not possible. We...well we aren't birds. Humans cannot fly."

"Like I told you before, this land is much more advanced. We have developed technology which enables us to do so."

"Fly..." she said once again with wonder. Her eyes looked impossibly huge, innocent, and like that of a child being told magic really is real. Maybe that's exactly what he was seeing.

"Now, would you like to see?" A smile crept on the edges of his lips at her expression, but he caught himself. _No matter how she looks this isn't C.C... _ The wound in his heart opened a little wider but he quickly pushed it aside, a frown now souring his pleasant expression. He took a deep breath, relaxing his features again. "Here we go."

The Knightmare came to a stand and as it did the green-haired girl ended up clinging onto the side of his chair. And then the Knightmare smoothly lifted off the ground and into the air. C.C. let out a gasp.

"I told you," he said with a smirk.

"We can fly!"

He glanced over to her and saw the awestruck wonder. He flew the Shinkirō through the vast empty spaces, halls, and ruined rooms of the cavernous hideout of the Order. They were nearing the exit. _She's probably never seen a desert either. _And that was exactly where they were, a desert in the Chinese Federation.

"Soon we'll get outside. We're in a land called the Chinese Federation. We're in an area that is covered all in sand. It piles up high to make dunes. It looks sort of like a sea and it stretches on as far as the eye can see. It is a desert, the Badain Jaran Desert to be more exact."

"Huh? A sea made of...sand?"

They exited the Order's base, leaving the lone mountain behind and entered the alien world of sand waves crested with fire. He wasn't sure how long they had been in the world of C. Time seemed to pass differently there almost, but certainly time had passed. He had seen so much and now the Sun had marked time's passing. It was setting, and the Sun's rays cast the dunes of golden sand in red light. The sky was made of fire. The orange, red, and pink rays of the sun peering over the horizon lighting the sky. The stark contrast of the blue and the purple of shadows of the dunes made it all seem otherworldly. And it certainly had quite the impact on the girl next to him. Her breath seemed to have escaped her, and her golden orbs reflected the warm light.

Lelouch put the Shinkirō into Fortress Mode, better suited to flying distances, and set the flight path.

C.C. finally managed to form some words in her awestruck wonder. "Where are we going, master?"

"Home." He turned his amethyst eyes to her profile and suddenly he felt hollow, empty. _If it really still is home with you...gone..._

* * *

Thank you SO much for reading. And thank you for putting up with my ludicrously long authour's note. They are often long, but this one especially as it has extra info.

So...did you enjoy it? I hope so. Maybe you didn't but that's okay...I had my fun entertaining my boring whims. Reviews are welcome, and thank you for the support.

...

And oh my gosh I wanted to have this out a while ago... *sigh* Oh well. The first week and a half of school was a bit hectic and messed up.

Oh, and cheesy awkward things...just because C.C.'s(the one we know) mind is absent doesn't mean her body is. Mwhahahaha! Convenient carrying stuffs and things. =P

Um...and I just picked the Badain Jaran Desert at random. We know the Order's base is situated in China and in a desert, but that's all we know so...


	2. Gone Part Two

Authour's Note: Well hello again. Long time no see...I'm glad that people seemed to enjoy the first part of this fic. =) Sorry for my absence, though technically I don't really have any obligation. And I thank you immensely if you still choose to read my fic.

This is the second chapter of my first "multichapter" fic. This is a sort of "part two" of the first one. I'm only really saying it is because it does come directly after chapter one in the timeline and resembles the other in genre. Again, like the first, this will be a sort of fill in the blanks. How they got from point A to point B without much else...well with some stuff I felt like putting in. I'm a sucker when it comes to flashbacks...and what you might consider slight melodrama...

I hope you enjoy it! =)

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Code Geass or am affiliated with it in any way. This purely a fanbased work.

* * *

Lelouch could just make out the dark smudge of the ocean in the distance. Outlines of the Ikaruga and the rest of the structures were visible as well. The sun had set, casting the world in shadows. The only light came from the Shinkirō, and the faint hum of the Knightmare was the only sound to break the silence.

Lelouch turned to the other occupant of the Knightmare Frame. She still sat on the floor and she hadn't said a word for some time. Her eyelids seemed heavy, as though she were sleepy.

Careful not to startle her he quietly said, "We're almost there."

The girl started at the sound, turning her head to the speaker and blinked blearily up at him. "We're there?"

"Yes. Look outside. That's home."

"Home," she said, drawing it out as though it were an unfamiliar word.

Not a moment before the leader of the Black Knights had sent a message indicating their arrival. The doors would be open for them when they arrived. Looming shadows grew larger and clearer as they drew near rapidly. Lelouch set the Knightmare to out of Fortress Mode and back to its normal humanoid form as he slowed their pace.

"It's called the Ikaruga. You will be living in there."

C.C. looked out wide-eyed at the at the military base, golden orbs growing ever larger with each passing moment. Her eyes seemed to focus on something in the distance, past the edge of the base. It was the dark shadowy outline of the water.

"And over there, past the edge, is the ocean."

Her eyes grew wider still. "The ocean" she echoed. She knew what it was, but it was something she'd only heard of in legends, stories, and songs. It was something to be mentioned by others, not something she would ever see for herself.

The bay doors were swung wide, allowing the light from the interior of the Ikaruga to flood out onto the grey pavement, piercing the dark of night.

Lelouch guided the ebony Knightmare Frame through the massive doors and manoeurvered it into its designated position. The doors closed behind them, sealing off the outside world.

"Master Zero, welcome back," rang the male voice of the Black Knight manning the bay through the intercom. "Do you have any orders, sir?"

Zero swiftly tapped the speaker key on the control board and ordered, "Code thirteen." He had used Geass on the man prior to going out on their expedition. He wanted to keep things under wraps, and so had instilled a number of codes in the men and women he knew would be in charge of the doors, cameras, and security set up around the base. Code thirteen was to ignore any strange activity, failing to report any appearances or disappearances of members of the Black Knights, or Knightmares. He would then forget everything within a certain time frame he had set up, cutting himself free of the knowledge of what he had done there and the existence Geass from getting out. The man would report that nothing of note had occurred during that time. The mission was top secret, and it was beneficial to hide C.C.'s state as well.

Turning to the side Lelouch pulled out one of the hidden compartments used to store his attire, only to find it empty. _They really forgot to put my mask and clothes in here? _Lelouch growled in irritation, causing the amnesic girl to inch away anxiously. Looking down, he still saw his black Ashford uniform. _I'll just have to avoid anyone, or use Geass if they see me. It's the evening so not as many people will be out anyways. _The terrorist leader rubbed his forehead in exasperation as he sighed. Someone would have to be reprimanded for the ridiculous oversight, but that was a matter to deal with at a later date. Now he had to focus on getting C.C. back to their quarters safely and easily as possible, without being seen.

After opening the hatch he powered the Shinkirō down and turned the slave girl looking out at the large room they were currently in, with its artificial lights, shining floors, and glossy Knightmares.

The young man held out a hand, indicating she take it and stand. She did.

"Can you get down by yourself or do you need me again."

She looked at him uncertainly before saying, "I-I think I can. I'll try my best master." As she approached the edge where the cable was she hesitated. "B-but how do I make it go down?"

"Just place your foot onto the support and it will descend automatically."

She did just that, and he took his turn getting down and stood next to her, telling her to follow along. He didn't want to spend any more time here. The time limit of code thirteen was rapidly coming to a close and he wanted to be gone by that time. They made their way through the halls, heading to their quarters. Around each bend they paused, checking for anyone but fortunately they ran into no one, though they had a close call with a pair of Black Knights coming around a corner.

Finally, in front of them stood the doors to their quarters. On the wall to the side of the sliding doors was a button which he pushed. The doors hissed open automatically, revealing another set of doors, this time with a number pad to enter a code. These were safety measures Lelouch had put into place to as an extra safety-net to hide his identity. Lelouch heard the startled gasp behind him as the slave girl most certainly started at the sliding doors. He encouraged her to follow to the other set of doors, and the first set swooshed closed behind her. She edged nearer to him in her uneasiness. After entering the code, the doors opened, granting them access. He was immediately stricken by what they revealed.

Lelouch realized he hadn't been here for a little while. It hadn't been very long since, but still a couple weeks. That was enough time for this to happen. It wasn't a horrific sight as he may have described this exact type sight before in irritation or as a joke; he was stricken with familiarity. A sense of loss, which he had kept pushing down as the minutes ticked by since C.C. had lost her memory, crept over him.

The room was in a bit of a state. Clothes were strewn about, empty pizza boxes dumped here and there. Books in haphazard stacks laid across the floor instead of in their places on the shelf. The couch was no doubt covered in crumbs, and even his chess pieces had all fallen over and laid over the board like it really was a battlefield, pieces like soldiers who sacrificed their lives to their cause. He knew when he entered he bedroom he would find wrinkly covers and more pizza boxes. And he knew if he entered the bathroom, toiletries would be knocked over carelessly and his things out of place. Everything was very C.C.; it was as though she had left her mark. It was all that was left. He could feel her presence here. He couldn't move, and felt his heart in his throat

"M-master, I can clean it up," the girl said. She took a tentative step into the room, with Lelouch still standing there. She swiveled her head side to side, unsure where to start or what to do.

The girl bent to pick up the nearest pizza box. As she lifted the edge off the ground Lelouch suddenly said, "No." The dark-haired teenager still stood in the doorway, unmoved. "Leave it there. Don't touch anything. Just leave it as it is."

White cardboard slipped from delicate fingers and the box dropped back to the floor. "M-master?" She stood up straight, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Are you tired?" It was after dark. It had been a long day. _Perhaps it's_ _best if she goes to sleep. This might be temporary. She might be fine in the morning, just wake up her old self. _He tried to believe those words, and latched onto the hope, but deep down he had the sinking feeling she was gone. He ignored the feeling. _Yes. She will be fine._

"I...well maybe a little." She had been rather drowsy during their trip back. It appeared as though she almost nodded off a few times.

"I'll show you where you will sleep then. You can go to bed now if you would like."

C.C. gave a small nod of the head as a response.

"Follow me then." He turned and stepped from the spot he stood in, walking briskly to the door leading to the bedroom.

Their quarters consisted of a few rooms. This was the common area. It functioned as a sitting room and library. They also had their closet here. Then there was the command centre or his office. It had no proper door, but the entrance stemmed off from this sitting area. Then there were two doors, one on the wall left of the entryway and one on the right. Each led to the bathroom and bedroom respectively. He came to a halt in front of the door leading to the bedroom. He pushed the button, causing the door to open and entered the dark room, flicking on the lights as he did. The light revealed the contents of the room. The primary feature was the king-sized bed, sheets askew and carelessly left to hang off the edge, no doubt from when the room's prior inhabitant had flung them off.

The room was relatively small. Most of the space was taken up by the bed which Lelouch and C.C. traditionally shared. To either side was a nightstand. Hers was covered in various Cheese-kun collectibles, surprisingly neatly displayed. His was clear except for a lamp. Inside the drawer he knew would be neatly stacked reports and the latest book he was reading. The walls were bare but for the Black Knight's banner adorning the wall above the head of their bed, and a TV on the wall facing the foot of the bed. There was also a cushioned chair in the corner, a blanket draped over the side.

"This is where you will sleep." He looked to the girl at his side.

"On the floor master?"

"No. This bed is yours."

"Huh?" Her head darted to him and back to the large bed. "B-but it's so large. I-It-"

"Regardless, it is yours to sleep on. And if you would look here for a moment. This is a light switch," he told her "You can adjust the lighting to suit you."He showed her as he slid it down and back up again, dimming and brightening the lights. Taking a few steps, he turned on the lamp set on his nightstand. "And you can turn this on too. With this. See?"

She watched him intently, letting out little gasps each time he flicked the switches.

"Do you understand?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"All right."

He was about to leave when he realized. She still wore her Black Knight's outfit. C.C usually wore only her white top and shorts in here, he presumed because it was more comfortable. Obviously normally he wouldn't say anything. C.C. could take care of herself. _Should I point it out to her? She might not even think of it. _He hesitated, shifting his weight in uncertainty.

"Your clothes. It might be more uncomfortable for you to wear the black part. Would you like to take it off? I can put it away for you if you would like."

She looked down at herself, giving a small bob of the head. Lelouch had to admit, at the moment she reminded him of a bird. Skittish and delicate with sharp, uncertain movements. Her hands came up to tug at the midnight fabric, searching for some sort of clasp on what he was sure she thought was very strange apparel. Her eyebrows furrowed as she decided to tug on the belt swooping around her hips. She was evidently struggling to unlatch the clasps.

Lelouch frowned. She couldn't even do that. He wasn't angry or exasperated, just...sad. His hand started to rise but stopped almost instantly in hesitation. _Should I?_ He sighed. _Don't be so foolish Lelouch._ He cleared his throat for a moment.

"Here." Reaching out, Lelouch efficiently released the clasps for her, and proceeded to undo the the rest of them, allowing the slave girl to easily slide the garment off. He took the clothes and walked over to the bed, picking up his pillow. He then proceeded to the chair in the corner, lifting the blanket crumpled on it into his arms. He turned to her and paused. "Do you need anything else?"

She avoided eye contact as he addressed her. She often did that it seemed. The green-haired girl gave a small shake of the head.

"Very well then. Knock on the door if you do." Lelouch exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Lelouch gingerly navigated his way through the mess on the floor to the couches. Pushing some boxes aside, he made room for the contents of his arms. He dumped them there, save for C.C.'s clothes. _I'll just sleep here for now. _It didn't feel right sharing their bed as they normally would. She certainly wasn't used to sleeping on a bed in the first place and no doubt not next to her 'master'. He was wary to frighten her any more than she had today. She seemed so fragile. He would leave her be and sleep on the more uncomfortable couch instead. They would both assuredly have a better night's sleep. She would not need to worry about someone who she just met and could be an abusive master strangling her in her sleep, and he wouldn't have to feel so strange knowing that this wasn't the woman who if he accidentally rolled onto her side would just shove him or the woman who at times seemed determined to steal his covers and make him freeze to death.

_Yes. This is better. It should only be temporary. Who knows what happened to her, but surely the damage can't be permanent. She's immortal. _He nodded at the thought, disregarding the part of his mind telling him it may not be the case.

_I had better clean up this mess. _Lelouch reached a hand out, but it stopped, hovering over the pizza box. Something stayed his hand.

* * *

_C.C. strut into the room, heels clicking on the floor. Lelouch, detached from his surroundings and focused on the report in hand, looked up at the newcomer. She wordlessly plopped down beside him, unzipping her boots and carelessly tossing them to the side before picking up her Cheese-kun beside her and hugging it to her chest._

_Lelouch gave her a pointed glance as he noticed her Black Knight's uniform discarded carelessly on the ground as well. She no doubt took it off as she entered and dumped it there. The green-haired girl paid him no mind._

_He made a gesture towards the mess and gave her an obvious frown._

_"Would you like to say something Lelouch? Or are you just making that face because you're constipated?"_

_Lelouch glowered and said, "Your clothes. There is a place for them. It's called the wardrobe. It's right over there." He pointed across the room at the vast wardrobe in their quarters._

_"Yes then why don't you put them away?" _

_"Because they're not mine. They belong to you. It's your job. I'm done cleaning up after you. I'm not your maid C.C. so why must I always be the one to pick them up?"_

_"Seems you have gotten a bit rusty while you had amnesia. We've been over this Lelouch. I'm not picking them up because it doesn't bother me. You clean up because you have OCD. I'm happy because I don't need to clean them up and you're happy because your OCD urges have been indulged. Everyone wins," She explained matter-of-factly _

_"I don't have to clean them up."_

_"You're right."_

_"Fine then. I won't."_

_"Fine by me."_

_"Well all right then." _

_Lelouch leaned back in his seat once more, staring at his papers. He read a sentence or two but then found himself staring up past him page to the mess. He clenched his jaw, staring furiously at the clothes. Violet irises flicked back to the page, but soon they were focused on the clothes again. He let out a sigh, giving in. As he placed the papers to the side and stood as he asked, "Why must you always be like this."_

_"Like what?" She watched as he picked up the clothes, heading to the wardrobe to hang them up neatly._

_"Oh I don't know..." he trailed off before pointedly saying, "rude, lazy, a slob." He shook the black garment in his hand at her._

_"I keep telling you. It's because I'm C.C.."_

_"Ah yes, your answer to everything. Because you're C.C..." He shook his head in exasperation, but as he said it a small smile tugged on his lips._

* * *

Lelouch withdrew his hand. He could clear it up later. This was no time to waste on petty things. He should get a head start on making sure the Emperor truly was trapped and that Nunnally was safe.

Zero abandoned his fruitless mission and entered the back section of their quarters, past the bookshelves. Sitting down on the chair, Lelouch switched on the monitor and he began his work.

Some reports from the secret mission about the Geass Order were already coming in. He quickly read them over, searching for anything that might be useful. Some of their research files had already been sent as well, though they were encrypted. Looking through he found they were the only files which would give him the answers and information he was seeking so he set to work. Madly typing and pressing keys led him to a decoded file a little while later.

His eyes skimmed over the information; most of it was useless to him but a sentence caught his eye. _Stone doors, mighty and tall. Immovable they are, but gateways nonetheless. Gateways to the beyond. Gateways to thought, and past, and memory. _It was a strange line to be in a formal report, but it was more than that which captured his attention. These were not the scientist's words. He had read them before. The book.

* * *

_"We gave them quite the scare."_

_A quiet hiss sounded as the mask retracted. The owner lifted it from her face, revealing its delicate features and golden orbs. Emerald tresses spilled from the mask to frame her pretty face. _

_"I suppose we did," C.C. smirked. "Thanks to my advice might I add."_

_The other masked figure crossed his arms across his chest. "Hmph. Don't go trying to take the credit witch. It was my plan."_

_"Yes and it would have failed one way or another if not for my advice. You owe me."_

_The other Zero took of his own mask, revealing the ebony-haired, violet-eyed young man underneath. He pulled down the black cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. _

_"Oh do I? And how, might I ask, am I supposed to repay this debt?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Pizza of course."_

_"How many boxes?"_

_"My, my, someone is being awfully nice today. I would almost think a certain warlock missed a certain witch in her absence."_

_"Not a chance," he said firmly. "But his witch shouldn't test the warlock's patience with these presumptions. She may find his kindness doesn't last." He gave her a sly smirk._

_"I don't belong to you, and whether his patience lasts or not he's getting me two extra large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese."_

_"As she commands." Lelouch pulled out his phone, flipping it open and calls up one of his subordinates. "Sugiyama, I need two extra large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese stat. Bring th-"_

_"And the newest collectible Cheese-kun stickers," C.C. interjected._

_"Don't push your luck," he said, giving C.C. a hard glance. "And Sugiyama, have them brought to my quarters as soon as possible." He closed the phone with a snap and smoothly returned it to its place in his pocket._

_"That was rude. You do owe me after all."_

_"And you already have three sets of those stickers. You don't need any more."_

_"You can never have too many," C.C. said stubbornly._

_"You're impossible."_

_"Sounds about right." A smirk played on the edges of her lips._

_Lelouch ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "But the debt is paid either way. You will get your little gift."_

_"Seems like a cheap gift to me, for something so priceless as my advice."_

_"C.C.," Lelouch warned in a low tone. _

_"Calm down. And speaking of gifts...I have one for you."_

_"Hm? What is it, poison?" he joked._

_"Don't be so morbid. I can have you dying on me."_

_"Is it something ridiculous then?"_

_"Why can't I give you something nice without you expecting I do something terrible to you."_

_"You've never really given me a gift before and it isn't like you to suddenly do such a thing."_

_C.C. rolled her eyes at him. "It's nothing bad. I think you'll like it." She began rummaging around in a box off to the side._

_Lelouch arched a dark eyebrow and sauntered over the couch, which he sat down on, legs crossed and leaning on one arm, a devilish smirk on his face. "That's more like it. A gift from you to me. So let's have it."_

_"Don't get used to it. It's just something I found a while back." She stood straight and approached him, whatever she was carrying hidden by the cape still draping from her shoulders._

_His interest was piqued and he regarded her coolly. She came to a halt in front of him and lifted her arm from under the cloth of the cloak. _

_"Here." She stood before him offering him a book._

_Lelouch wasn't sure what he was expecting but it was not this. He looked at her intently as he took the book in his hand. Pages, yellowed with age, were kept in place by the leather binding of the tome. On the front of the worn brown leather, printed in scrawling script, was the title, _The Legend of the Red Bird. _Amethyst eyes widened. Also on the cover was a symbol he had grown quite accustomed to since his first meeting with C.C.. Geass._

_"What exactly is this?" Lelouch asked as he flipped open the cover._

_"It's a book about Geass. Probably really the only one in the world. They're just legends some guy collected a long time ago. I guess he thought it looked like a bird. Maybe he was even a Geass user. Who knows. But truth lies in legends as well. You will find more in there about Geass than almost anywhere else. It might prove to be useful."_

_"Where did you find this?" Lelouch inquired._

_"Somewhere."_

_"That's rather vague."_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"I suppose not. Will anyone miss it?"_

_"No. The previous owner had no idea of its value. I can assure you that."_

_After her last words he found himself engrossed. He tuned out his surroundings as he turned page after page, rapidly reading the text. He didn't notice as she sat down beside him, or when she got up again to retrieve her own gift and returned to devour the two large pizzas. Or when she turned on the TV and began to flip through channels. In truth she deserved a whole lot more than he gave her. The book taught him all sorts of things, and enabled him to come up with Geass countermeasures when he attacked the Order. And in truth he owed her a lot more for everything she had done. More than he could hope to give her, yet he started with something small. As he silently read the book, eyes still glued to it, he quietly said, "thank you."_

* * *

Trailing his fingers over the spines of the books, he found it. The book she gave him. He carried it back to his sort of office and laid it out on the table. After flicking through pages for a few minutes he managed to find it.

"Stone doors, mighty and tall. Immovable they are, but gateways nonetheless. Gateways to the beyond. Gateways to thought, and past, and memory. Connected are all, but be it broken that connection will fall."Lelouch frowned. Some parts where incredibly vague, such as this one. And it was only a legend, yet it supported his theory that Charles was trapped.

_But truth lies in legends as well. You will find more in there about Geass than almost anywhere else. It might prove to be useful._ The words rang through his mind in her voice, as clear as the peal of a bell. His frown only deepened. He flipped through more pages.

"It can't hurt to look for anything that might help."

He continued flipping and skimming, but found little to help him. His attention kept being diverted. The subject of those trapped in eternal life kept cropping up, and they kept gaining his attention. He kept searching, and searching. An answer, a solution, a cure, even a clue. There had to be some clue as to why C.C. had lost her memory. Something had to be there somewhere. _How does an immortal have amnesia? How?! How can I fix it?_

The words yielded no information, only riddles, vague ideas, and legends. Nothing was written about immortals being damaged, or forgetting. There was nothing. Even now Geass refused to relinquish its secrets.

A growl escaped through gritted teeth and the book slammed shut. He picked it up and stared at it.

"How? Just let me fix it," he growled. Of course that red Geass sigil on the cover revealed nothing. No answers. _She's gone. _His anger boiled. "How?!"

The book hurled across the room, landing with a crash as it knocked over a pile of empty pizza boxes. Now it was nothing more than a contribution to the mess. Her mess. It was the only trace indicating she had ever been anything other than a slave girl. Anything more. It was like that mess was the last little part left of her. Fitting really, considering Geass was a part of her as well. The book of Geass part of her mess, part of her.

_She's gone._ Reality was truly hitting him. He didn't know where to turn, or what to do. He may never see her again. His throat constricted. _Gone._

Lelouch sunk into the chair by the large monitor in his office. He looked out at the mess in their quarters. His anger deflated.

A whisper hoarse with emotion escaped his lips. "She's gone and it's all my fault."

His heart ached. He hunched over, head in hands. _First Kallen was captured, then Shirley killed. And now C.C. is just...gone._

The despair was suffocating. She was everywhere. Everywhere he looked, in every corner of his mind. Her teasing remarks, the cool calm of her voice as she advised him, the warmth of her body as they held each other after one of his sudden violent nightmares, the feel of her lips when she unexpectedly kissed him, one of her rare smiles. It had been torn away, just like that.

_She's...gone._

* * *

So hello everyone again. 'Tis now complete. This segment of this fic I mean. There will be more to come at some point in the future. I just don't want to dash anyone's hopes of having really regularly scheduled updates. Like I said in the first chapter, this is a collection of oneshots. I will post to it whenever I feel like it. So maybe this long no posting spell was good in a sense? Well not really...*facekeyboard*

I wanted to have this out more than 3 weeks ago, but then school, and the business of life, and mental breakdowns...I am disappointed in myself for not making enough time to finish writing the rest of it. I wanted to and should have...oh well. And sorry if I missed any mistakes. I try...but it's difficult to catch them all.

Anyways...thank you for reading. I had fun writing it, though it might be a bit melodramatic...maybe that's why I did...and who knows, maybe you had fun reading it. Well I'd love to hear from you in a review, and if not that's okay too. Thank you for just taking the time to read. =) Until next time.


End file.
